


locker hall

by 21hax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21hax/pseuds/21hax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You still have feelings for Lydia, don't you?" Malia asks idly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	locker hall

**Author's Note:**

> i just feel like the world needs so much more lydia/stiles/malia. it's my one true wish that maybe this little drabble inspires others to hop on that ship.

"You still have feelings for Lydia, don't you?" Malia asks idly.

Stiles rips his eyes away from where he was staring at the aforementioned Lydia, standing at the end of the locker hall talking to someone and looking decidedly princess-like, and instead looks over at Malia, in front of her open locker with a mildly questioning expression on her face.

"Wha—what, no!" Stiles stands up straighter and faces her fully, scrambling to explain himself. "Absolutely not. You, _you_ are the only one for me, I, I, uh..."

Malia tilts her head and pins him with an unimpressed stare. "Scott and Derek have been training me, I can hear you lie now. Not that I even need to, with how totally unsmooth you're being."

"No, I, that's not..." Stiles cuts himself off and lets out a whoosh of breath as he drops his head into his hands, then quickly rubs his face and scrubs his fingers through his hair before looking back up at Malia. "You _know_ I'm totally in like with you, my feelings for Lydia literally...they don't mean anything anymore. I just have to get over the fact that she'll never feel the same way and move on."

Malia raises her eyebrows and moves her lips to one side in thought. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"What?" Stiles heart skips a beat and he silently curses it for being such an audible traitor. "No way, that—that ship has totally sailed, and even if it hadn't, I wouldn't even wanna board that ship anymore 'cause you're my ship now and I'm settling in for—"

"Stiles, shush," Malia says quickly, without any bite. "You and Lydia have been through a lot recently. I can hear her heart rate increase when she's around you. And I know you said she kissed you for medical reasons but honestly, Stiles, she could have just put her hand over your mouth, let's be real."

"Malia, I swear," Stiles pleads as he puts his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them gently, trying not to panic because he's _not_ going to lose his first and perfect, beautiful girlfriend over his dumb childhood crush, he's _not_. "I don't care if Lydia suddenly came up and professed her undying love for me, I wouldn't _care_ , I would never make a move on her or _anything_."

Malia's eyebrows furrow in confusion. He lied that he wouldn't care, but told the truth about not making a move. "Why?"

Stiles gives a short, bemused laugh. "Because I'm with you?"

"So?"

"So...? So I'm _with_ you!" Stiles flails his hands between them to indicate this. "I'm not gonna up and cheat on you just because Lydia gave me the time of day!"

"Cheat?" Malia looks well and truly confused by now. "How is that cheating?"

"Wh...that's...that's, uh, _hey_ , Lydia," Stiles shifts gears as Lydia approaches them, dragging the _hey_ out nice and long.

"You have feelings for Stiles, don't you?" Malia asks Lydia without any preamble.

Lydia's eyes widen and she looks between Malia and Stiles, unsure what to say. "What makes you say that all of a sudden?" she finally asks, her voice actually coming out steadier than she was expecting it to.

"Because he still likes you, and I don't get why you two keep giving each other heart eyes without doing anything about it. I think it'd be good for both of you."

Lydia continues to look between them. "I don't know what you're talking about," she says snappily.

Malia rolls her eyes. "Oh, please. See, this is what I mean. Human relationships make no sense. We all wanna fuck each other so why can't we?"

Stiles and Lydia stare at her like she's started speaking another language.

"Wait, you...?" Stiles trails off.

"Think Lydia's super hot? Hell yeah," Malia says with a smirk.

"Well, what do _you_ think about all of this?" Stiles asks Lydia.

"I..." She looks down the hall and then back to Stiles, fiddling with a charm on her purse before drawing herself up like she's confident. "I wouldn't be _opposed_."

"Wow, thanks for that ringing endorsement," Stiles says, involuntarily resorting to sarcasm and humor in the face of an awkward situation. "You aren't desperate to get all up in this?" He gestures to himself and Malia.

Lydia just gives him a thoroughly unamused look before turning to Malia for support.

"Well, I definitely think we should fuck," Malia says simply. "But Stiles told me about how I'm supposed to get explicit approval before proceeding with a sexual advance, so. Just to be clear about this. You in?" She focuses on Lydia but glances at Stiles, too.

Lydia looks like she's deliberating, then heaves a sigh. "Oh, who am I kidding, I love sex and you two are adorable. Fine, I'm in."

Malia smiles. "Good. Stiles?"

"I literally could not be happier with the progression of the last ten minutes."

"Cool. We'll set up a time and place later. I should get to English class now."

She kisses Stiles on the lips easily then puts a hand on Lydia's shoulder and gives her a kiss on the cheek, before spinning around and heading briskly down the hall.

Stiles and Lydia watch after her for a moment then stare at each other blankly before Stiles breaks into a dopey grin. Lydia cracks a small smile of her own and shakes her head fondly before saying, "Get to class, Stiles," and taking off down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Bouncing his leg up and down to try and diffuse some of this wired energy, it takes all of Stiles' self control to focus his thoughts elsewhere so he doesn't pop a boner in class.
> 
> "Dude," Scott says in a harsh whisper as the bell rings, right before their classmates start to quieten. "I can smell your horniness like a douchey frat boy's cologne, it's making me sick. Get a handle on that shit."
> 
> "You have no idea, bro."


End file.
